


Evermore (Lumity: A Beauty and The Beast AU)

by chuchuwrites



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Slow Burn, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchuwrites/pseuds/chuchuwrites
Summary: Luz Noceda loved living with Eda and King in the Owl House located slightly away from the town. She's known as 'The girl who reads too much' and she never thought about having a romantic interaction with anyone. What could happened if she find out that  King were kidnapped and locked in an abandoned palace by a beast. A pretty witch beast.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is semi-related to Beauty and The Beast but with a little bit of twist. I hope you like it~ I do not own The Owl House and its characters.

Once upon a time, there lived a young witch up in a palace. She was a smart and a beautiful witch that all suitors would come to her home and asked her hand in marriage. 

She turned down everyone for she only wanted someone who would match up to her standards. Days of suitors came to her doorsteps and rejecting them, made her arrogant and egotistic. Plus her older siblings tend to put jokes on her made her twice as hotheaded as before.

"Amity! You'll never find someone with that kind of attitude!" Em growled at her little sister as the latter had thrown a tantrum and destroyed one of their parent's plates. Another failed suitor, the poor guy ran out the palace while they were having a private tea party. 

Amity's anger only doubled to see her old friends, Willow and Gus whom Em had invited to join them Amity rolled her eyes. "I never wanted someone in the first place." She cast a spell to summon her abomination to attack her older sister but was blocked by Ed.

"Amity! Stop, you're gonna destroy everything!" Ed said as he destroyed his sister's abomination with his fire spell. This only anger Amity even more. "Fine! I'm having a breather. Let the peasants clean the mess" She said as she referred Willow and Gus as peasants and walked out the room. "Ams! They are your friends." 

Amity looked back and smirked, "No, They WERE my friends. I'm not associated with someone who's below me." She said and slammed the door.

\---

Amity walked out to the garden and enjoy the pretty late autumn scenery. Her parents were off on a business trip for a while and they left her older twin siblings in charge of the suitors. She only wanted someone had the same standard as her. 

"Why can't they just understand?" Amity mumbled as she picked out the rose from the garden. 

"Madame? Can you help me?" A weak voice startled the witch girl. Amity eyed down the old lady in a cloak. 'Pathetic', she thought. "What?"

"I'm very chilly, can you please help me?" 

"Why don't you find someone else to help you." Amity turned her back on her. "Please, Madam-" As soon as she felt the old lady's hands on her back, she flinched and pushed her to the ground. "Don't you dare touch me! I am-"

"I know who you are." A whispered that came behind her was heard. She turned around-nothing. She turned back again to a now a wizard had appeared before her. 

"Amity Blight. Rich. Arrogant. Egotistic. When will be find that a simple kindness wouldn't hurt anyone? I've been watching how you act for a while now." The wizard lady pulled out her glowing orb that revealed every bad thing Amity had made. The green-haired girl felt shivers as she watched the orb.

"With that, I'm going to teach you a lesson. Your face doesn't suit your actions. Who would ever loved someone as hideous as you?" She said as she cast a magic on the poor girl. 

Two large horns began to grow from her head, her hair began to grow even longer and thicker that broke her hair tie, her body began to grow twice as her original size and her golden yellow eyes turned dull orange. She became a hideous beast. She ran off inside the palace calling for help.

"I'll curse everyone inside that palace and no one shall leave until someone will fall in love with that hideous creature." The wizard smirked before disappearing in the autumn crisp air, leaving behind a rose in her place.


	2. Luz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bookworm Luz only wanted to finish her job and read her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz as Belle? Very vague, but hear me out! 
> 
> It kinda suits her. In my opinion! Also I'm happy to know that you already loved the first chapter! Thank you so much~ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

"King, give it back! Come on!" Luz chased King around the house slowly knocking off objects as they pass by. "But you already read this before when you're still in the human world! It's my turn to read!"

King knocked the chair off as an obstacle for Luz. The girl groaned. "Come on! If you're actually reading it, then at least don't leave it near the sink!" King tried to climb the fridge but Luz already grabbed on his tail which made them fall and made a loud noise.

"Come on Come on! I thought I'm raising an apprentices, not a bunch of kids." Eda went to the kitchen and picked the two on the floor. Luz snatched the book from King's hand and pat off the dust on her shorts. "I'm putting this to where it belongs. My bag." She hurriedly ran upstairs to her room and placed the book inside her bag. 

"There! He won't take my Azura book ever again!"  
She stared out the window to take a look of the view of the Boiling Isles. She's been living with Eda and King for almost 2 months and she couldn't get over how pretty the land is. Her mom would always tell her back when she's still in the human world , that never should you judge the book by its cover. 

"Another new and beautiful day to become a witch in training!" She exclaimed as she heard Eda calling for her and rushed downstairs. 

"You guys won't mind if I head to the library first? Just meet me at the gates."

"Sure nerd! Go ahead." Eda teased and Luz rolled her eyes. "Don't forget to borrow King's Revenge for me!" 

"Yeah yeah." She said as she skipped to the town's library.

\---

"Hey Luz! Here for another book eh?" The librarian grown fond of the little human prancing around her front door. "Yep! I love today's volume. I was hoping if I could borrow more books for today. Oh! And King asked for 'King's Revenge', he really do loved his published works, huh." Luz smiled at the librarian as she headed to the fantasy/romance section.  
"But Luz dear, you already read that section twice!"

"Well, I do am a sucker of happy endings. And Romance too!" Luz took one book from the bookshelf and handed it over to the smiling librarian. "And here's the King's Revenge. Enjoy your day!"

"Thank you~ " Luz skipped out the library chanting 'New book, new adventure' when she had bumped into someone.

"Luz, you should watch were you're going."

"Ow... Oh! Sorry Lilith. I wasn't paying attentio- Are you okay maam?" Luz noticed something off. Lilith seemed to sweat a lot and her eyes are slowly changing colors... red?

"Oh, I'm fine dear. Can you tell me where's my sister?"

"Oh! I'm going to meet her soon. I just stopped by the library to get some more books." Luz scratched her head, embarrassed.

"Okay then, farewell." Lilith waved goodbye and walked off. 'Weird, she's not that formal before.' She shrugged it off and hurriedly ran to the gates.

\---

"Eda, when you said adventure, I never expected to be in the forest right next to an abandoned castle!" Luz exclaimed as she's being dragged by Eda.

"Come on! It will be an adventure! How 'bout you and King pair up and explore. Call me if you found something interesting to sell." And she ran off towards the opposite direction. The Latina sighed and thought of an idea. 

"Hey, bet you can't find something interesting before me." Luz faced King with a smirk. King placed the book back in his fanny pack (somehow it fits) "You're on!"

Clearly ignoring Eda's idea of pairing up, the two went out on their own in the cold early winter woods. 

Luz looked around for any items that were from her world-checked the trees, bushes, lakes everything. Few hours later, as she was searching in one of the bushes, she felt a chilling breeze.

"Must be the cold wind." 

She then noticed a small animal just walking around. "Is that King?" 

'King' was talking to a big person-Luz cannot identify who- and suddenly scooped up the small one and ran. "What?! Hey! Wait!" Luz called out and started chasing the King abductor.

\---

Luz panted as she found herself in front of the abandoned palace. 'King's there, I have to save him and get out alive.' Luz opened the gate-making a very loud creek- and winced. She walked towards the palace's front door but she saw a blooming buttercups in a garden.

"That's odd. I never thought this abandoned castle had a growing garden. It's so pretty-"

Before she could even touch it, a plant-like creature burst in front of her and protected the blooming buttercups. "Don't you dare touch it!" A female voice appeared. "Gus! Tackle!"

A large bulldog suddenly came up behind Luz, pinning her down. "Willow, will you stop treating me like a dog? You're worst than 'princess' !" The dog began talking and put sarcasm in the princess. "Sorry Gus, I had to. It's only way for you to react!" Wait-

"You two can TALK!?" Luz exclaimed.

"Quiet!" The two looked at Luz. Luz whispered an apology after. 

"Let's talk inside, it's getting chilly." 'Willow' took a deep breathe and invited Luz to come inside. She reluctantly agreed because she didn't have any much of a choice.

'I'm just gonna get King, and get out unharmed. What could possibly go wrong.' Luz gulped as she walked inside the abandoned castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done! Geezuz, I made Gus a dog HAHAHHA I'm so sorry. It's for the plot!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it, see you tomorrow~


	3. Double Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens inside the room/castle, stays in the room/castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewatch the Beauty and the Beast Movie to get some similar plot for this story. So TADAAAAAAAH New chapterrrr~

Luz gulped as she sat uncomfortably on the dinning hall with a talking dog and house plant sitting across the table. The house plant was feeling nervous as she drank a cup of water while the dog continued to stare down at Luz. 

"How did you get here in the first place?" Gus eyed down Luz as she repeated the same question the nth time.

"I already told you, my mentor, best friend and I are just looking for things to sell at the town. My best friend's been taken by a big and scary thing which leads me here. So please can you tell me where's my friend at? We need to go home."

"Amity's not gonna like this." Willow completely ignored her and start bickering with Gus.

Then they heard calling from the outside. "Great! The twins are here. Human! I want you to stay here." Gus barked and the two walked out the room. This gave Luz a chance to look around. 

For an abandoned palace, everything looks so clean and well-arranged. How come nobody ever told her about this being here. She stood up and decided to explore. Chandeliers untouched, large pillars, and a large staircase that leads to the second floor. Luz went up as quietly as she could. 

Cells, lots and lots of cells. "What? Why's there prison cells here?" Luz touched one of the bars and could feel the dust around her hand. Untouched.

"Help! Someone there?" She heard King's voice at the end of the corridor. She followed the voice and saw King inside a prison cells trying to bail out. "King! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Luz! Oh my demons, Why are you here? Get out of here, find Eda!" King was frantic as she grab hold of Luz's shirt. 

"But King, What's going on-"

"What do you think you're doing, human!?" A loud booming voice echoed the hall. A large black figured appeared in the dark, orange dull eyes and two large horns formed on it. The figure stared down the two as it walks closer and closer to them.

"Sh-show yourself! I'm not... I'm not s-scared!" Luz said as held out her notebook ready to draw a glyph-the light spell- but the figure cast an abomination spell and attacked Luz pinning against the wall. 

"You trespassed in my castle and now you're trying to take my prisoner as well?" The figure huffed as it walks closer and pulled down her cloak.

A large fluffy green-haired beast with two orange dull eyes and large elf ear beast was now staring at Luz. "Not so scared are you? Now what I'm asking is for you to leave now. Or you might want to switch place with your best friend there." The word 'scared' in this situation is an understatement. But Luz still manage to form words despite being pinned against the wall. "Let me go please."

'Please' was something the beast didn't expect to hear, she ordered her abomination to let go of Luz. Luz removed some of the slimes that was stuck to her. "Now, let me talk to him. You'll know you're answer." 

The beast opened the door where King was being held at. "Luz what are you doing?" 

"King, I want you to go. I'll find my way out of here." Luz threw King out and locked herself in. Very confused, the beast walked closer to Luz's cell. "You took his place."

"Yes, I know. " She replied, frowning. She watched as the beast dragged King out of the corridor. Luz silently prayed nothing bad will happened to him.

\---

"What do you mean, she got away?" The emperor's voice echoed the room. 

"She took off in an unknown direction sir. I couldn't catch up to her." Lilith nervously answered, eyes looking anywhere but him.

"No matter! She's the least of my problems." He stood up from his throne and walked to the window, admiring the town of the Boiling Isles. "We'll focus on brainwashing the town then take her. You know what to do from here on out?"

"Yes sir."

"Good" He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, there's no Gaston inspired character from TOH, so I had to improvised. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it~ See you tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> YAAAAAY, This will be a comic idea soon in my Instagram(chuchuwart) once I actually finished this. Hoped you enjoy~


End file.
